Dexter Moiser meets Debra Morgan
by ThirteenLumen
Summary: Dexter Moiser meets Debra Morgan for the first time. Harry has brought three year old Dexter home from the shipping container. His mother's blood has been freshly washed off him at the hospital. Dexter tells Harry he wants to go home to Biney. Instead Dexter meets his foster mother Doris Morgan and new baby sister Debra. I also show the events leading up to the siblings meeting.


**"Dexter Moiser meets Debra Morgan"**

It's forty years in the past. Back in 1973.

Harry's carries three year old Dexter. He's covered in his mother's caked on blood. Harry pulled him fresh from the shipping container. The two of them burst through double swing doors. They're in a hospital. A nurse washes the blood off Dexter. A doctor examines the boy. The hospital treats Dexter for shock and dehydration. A few hours later they discharge Dexter.

The doctor, Harry, and Dexter are now in the waiting room. Harry holding Dexter's hand. Dexter looks up at Harry, and the doctor, while they talk.

They doctor tells Harry, "Physically the boy has a clean bill of health. He can go home now."

Dexter looks up at Harry. He says, "I wanna go home with Biney."

Harry looks down at Dexter. He says, "Biney is at another hospital. He needs to spend more time there to get better. You'll see him later."

A woman in a business suit comes through the front door of the waiting room. She spots the cop, the doctor and the kid. She walks over to them and says, "Oh hi. Sorry I'm late."

The woman turns to the police officer. She sticks out her hand and says, "I'm Miss McBride, the social worker. You're Officer Morgan I presume?"

Harry shakes her hand and says, "Yes that's right. I'm Officer Morgan."

She turns her attention to Dexter. She leans down and says, "Hi, Are you Dexter?"

Dexter timidly says, "Yes."

The social worker smiles broadly at the little boy. She gestures to herself and says, "Well Dexter, I'm Miss McBride. I'm going to make sure you are taken care of."

Dexter shakes his head with fear at Miss McBride. He desperately clings to Harry's leg. Harry picks up Dexter.

Miss McBride straightens back up and asks, "So you were the officer on the scene? Correct?"

Harry says, "That's right. And I was also working the case. I'm familiar with the whole family."

Miss McBride sighs with relief and says, "Oh good. I know the basics of what happened. I understand the boys have a father. Is the father on his way here?"

Harry says, "Yes. The boys do have a father. His name is Joe Driscol. I know him. He's in jail right now. He's heroin addict. He's involved in very shady business. I don't think he's suitable for the boys to be placed with, even when he gets out. And he certainly can't come now and get them.

Miss McBride says, "Do they have any other family?"

Harry says, "No. No one they can stay with."

Miss McBride says, "That's too bad. I can take Dexter to a group home for right now, but it'll be awhile before I can place him in foster care."

Harry says, "Oh no. I don't want that. I could take him home with me. My wife and I can take care of him. We already have a child at home. We'd be well equipped to take care of Dexter as well."

Miss McBride says, "That sounds like a wonderful idea. I'll get the paperwork together to make that happen." She smiles sweetly at Dexter.

Dexter buries his head in Harry's shoulder.

Miss McBride says, "This young man has certainly taken a shine to you. I'm sure you'll take good care of him."

Miss McBride, Harry and Dexter all leave the hospital. Harry brings Dexter home to his wife and infant daughter. Harry and Dexter walk through the front door.

Doris Morgan greets Harry and Dexter at the door.

Doris says, "Thank god you're home. I was so worried when you called."

Harry says, "Sorry about all this. And I know how you worry about my job." Harry picks up Dexter and shakes him playfully. He smiles and says, "But at least we got this young man here in one piece."

Dexter looks upset at Harry choice of words.

Harry stops shaking Dexter and gets a worried look to his face. He too immediately regrets his own choice in words.

Doris smiles and says to Dexter, "Hello Dexter. I'm Doris. I'm so glad you're staying with us for a while."

Dexter smiles weakly and says, "Hello."

Doris says to Harry, "Oh I'm so sorry to hear about his parents. Car accidents can be so tragic."

Harry looks at Dexter apprehensively.

Dexter doesn't say anything.

Harry covers Dexter's ears and says, "We better not says anything in front of the boy."

Doris covers her own mouth with her hand and says, "Oh course. What was I thinking? Well come here Dexter. Lets get you on the couch. I'll get you a drink and a snack."

Harry puts Dexter down on the floor. He takes Dexter by the hand and leads him to the couch. Dexter sits on the end of the couch. Harry joins him on the couch. Doris goes to the kitchen to get the refreshments.

"Whaaah, whaah." The high pitch crying of a baby hits the air.

Doris can be heard in the next room. She calls out, "I'm coming honey!"

A minute later Doris carries a baby into the living room. She sits in the recliner with the baby, adjacent from Harry and Dexter.

Harry asks Doris, "Is she hungry?"

Doris says, "No I recently fed and changed her. She just wants to be held. Harry, why don't you take her? I'll get the refreshments."

Harry says, "Sure. Give her to me." He holds out his arms to take the baby.

Doris hands Harry the baby and goes back into the kitchen.

Harry holds the baby in his arms. Dexter sits next to them both.

Dexter looks at the baby with interest. He says, "She sure is a cute baby."

Harry says to the baby, "Do you wanna say hi." He holds the baby so that she's sitting up. Dexter and the baby are now facing each other. Harry holds up the baby's hand so that she waves, "Hi" at Dexter.

The baby smiles at Dexter.

Harry gestures to Dexter then to the baby and says, "Dexter Moiser meet Debra Morgan."

Dexter reaches out and holds the baby's hand. He shakes her hand and says, "Nice to meet you Debra."

Harry smiles and says, "Debra's happy to meet you too."

Dexter smiles at Harry and says, "Hey, her sounds like my name."

Harry nods and says, "That's right. They're both 'D' and 'M' names."

Debra reaches her hands out to Dexter.

Harry gets an idea. He says, "Dexter, have you ever held a baby before?"

Dexter shakes his head and says, "No."

Harry says, "Do you wanna try?"

Dexter nods and says, "Sure."

Harry careful places Debra in Dexter's arms. Dexter's by the end of the couch. Harry places Debra with Dexter so that the baby's head rests on the arm of the couch, under a throw pillow.

Harry says, "Now be careful. She's a pretty young baby."

Dexter says, "Sure. I'll be careful with her."

Debra laughs and pats Dexter on the cheek.

Doris walks in from the kitchen. She has a tray with refreshments in her arms. It's full of lemonade and cupcakes. She puts it down on the table. She stands back and admires the scene of Dexter holding Debra. She claps her hands together and pouts, "Oh that's so cute. Dexter, you would make such a good big brother."

Dexter smiles at Doris and says, "Thanks."

Doris says to Harry, "Harry, could I talk to you a minute?" She tilts her head back and gives a wave over her shoulder, gesturing for Harry to come back to the kitchen with her.

Harry turns to Dexter and says, "Dexter, you hang on good to Debra okay."

Dexter nods and says, "Sure. I got her good."

Harry says, "Good. I'll be back in a second."

Doris is in the doorway of the kitchen. Harry walks over to her. They're just a few feet from the kids.

Dexter pats Debra's cheek and says, "You sure are a happy baby aren't you?"

Debra squeals and tries to grab Dexter's hand.

Harry and Doris are in the doorway looking at the kids.

Doris says in a hushed voice, "So you said on the phone his parents just both died in a car accident earlier today?"

Harry whispers back, "Yes. I was called to the scene. I actually knew the family."

Doris whispers, "You said there's no other family. No one else who can take him in."

Harry whispers, "No. There's no one."

Doris whispers, "Well, he could stay with us. We could be his foster family right?"

Harry nods and whispers, "I spoke to the social worker. She says, if we want, we can take him in."

Doris whispers and gushes, "I think that would be a wonderful idea." She opens up her arms and says, "Look. See how good he is with Debra."

Dexter's still holding Debra on the couch. He kisses her on the cheek.

Dexter whispers into Debra's ear, "I will never let anything bad happen to you."

**If you enjoyed the story I'd love to hear a review from you. Of course it's always great to hear back from readers. But also I found that getting feed back can be helpful in both in terms of how I write, and how I present, my stories. **

**"Dexter Moiser meets Debra Morgan" is actually an excerpt from a much longer story called, "The Morgan Family Cabin." This longer story is about 75,000 words long and has fifteen chapters. This particular excerpt is from chapter eleven, "Help Me." I pulled five other excerpts from the long story and titled them as shorter stories. The titles of the other shorter stories are: "Dexter Moiser VS. Debra Morgan"(2k+), "Debra's Dream"(2k+), "Don't Jump the Fence"(1/2k),******** "Quality Family Time"(4k+), and "Debra's Rapist Gets the Ax"(5k+). **I figured a lot of excerpts worked well as stand alone stories. Also while I breezing through other authors's fan fiction, I found smaller snippets of stories give you a better idea if you'd enjoy a larger story along the same lines.

**I got into fan fiction just so I could write the story, "Debra's Rapist Gets the Ax." While watching TV show Dexter I came to believe that there was a hidden-back story in the show. And that this story was going to be revealed late into the last season. I visioned that this story might go something like this: As kids Dexter kills Debra's rapist with an ax. And somehow one or both kids are made to forget this event. **

**All the other stories I wrote expanded from this original idea of mine. **


End file.
